


John's Relationship

by Aeterna12



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Love, john and sherlock convo, john's dating life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeterna12/pseuds/Aeterna12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock advises John on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Relationship

The world’s a dull place. It’s always been that way. But John doesn’t see it that way. There’s something refreshing in that air of wonder about him and his marveling at every trivial deduction of mine. While usually a proponent for the good in people, occasionally John falls into these annoying bouts of depression - usually caused by some girl who has, as he puts it “left him”. I don’t see what he’s so upset about. Now he can focus on the important things without the unnecessary distractions. And yet, whenever I point that out to him, he seems to get annoyed and lock himself up in his own room. Now that’s inconvenient for me when I need his assistance on a case. Nothing seems to draw him out of his room.

“You just thought about her. Wondered why it didn’t work out.”

John looks up. 

“It’s a good thing you know. I’ve told you so many times.”

“How can you say that? I loved her. What did I do wrong? Why didn’t it work?”

“It was a pointless endeavour to begin with. Why would anyone even strive for it?”

“They say you’re heartless, but you’re not. You say alone protects you but really you’re just a coward. You’re scared that someone will hurt you. Someone will get under that stoic mask you always wear. You’re afraid that someday something will be beyond your control. You can work out the crimes of the greatest serial killers. You can fish the police out when they get in over their heads. But you, even you, can’t figure out the heart. So you avoid it. You run away.”

“A lot of things are out of my control, but I don’t let those worry me. Emotions are useless. Falling in love is like knowing that the Earth revolves around the Sun. It’s useless to know and I will strive to forget it or never learn it to begin with.”

I sense quickly that John again disapproves of my views. But not knowing what else to say to him, the conversation is dropped before he retreats into his room.


End file.
